


Fragments of darkness

by uzusara1010



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-04 03:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10266956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uzusara1010/pseuds/uzusara1010
Summary: Len Kagamine, a normal boy in his sixteen, is suddenly involved in a biggest yakuza in Japan. In his new school, he would meet all kind of people. How will he cope with such abnormalities?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Getting started.

He was running away... away from the darkness that was going to consume him. However, exhaustion soon got better of him, and he fell to the ground.  
\- Ahh... - The boy uttered the sound. His breath was getting colder due to the weather, and his whole body was too tired to get up on its own. His mind, his body was heavy . The boy, around twelve years, collasped in a middle of a night storm. Unable to do anything other than resting for a bit, he averted his eyes to the sky to see the moon.Tonight, a crescent moon appeared with dark black clouds. No matter how dark they are, the moon just stood out in a midde of the sky. To the boy, this beautiful scenery was a invaluabe gift to him. It was so simple, so peaceful, so charming, so attractive. As he lost in his thoughts, he gradully closed his eyes, letting his dark black hair down, and fell to the deepest sleep.  
\----------------  
\----------------  
2 years later...  
A girl was walking towards a house. She had teal hair that slid to two sides and was wearing a simple T-shirt. The house she was heading for was a big white house with beautiful trees and flowers. The girl looked quite sad, though she tried her best to hide it. As she was knocking on the door, she sighed deeply.  
\- Hello? Len-kun. Are you home?  
No response.  
\- Len-kun. Are you home? I have something important to tell.  
No response. The person she was calling wasn't at home.  
\- Damn. - She muttered under her breath.  
As she was going to go back to her place, a boy was right behind her.  
\- Hi, Miku-chan. What are you doing here? - The boy asked. He wasn't a very tall boy, but very handsome. He had blond hair that he made into a ponytail. He was wearing a black shirt and a headphone. This boy looked somewhat sad and depressing, but since he looked like that every day, the girl didn't feel strange.  
\- Len-kun...Um... I... I have something very important to tell you. Could we talk at the cafe? - The girl whose name was Miku Hatsune asked.  
\- Sure. - The boy named Len Kagamine looked quite confused at his friend's reaction. Miku was a cheerful girl, and this kind of atmosphere didn't suit her at all. He had a premonition that the topic they were going to talk about wasn't comfortable.  
At the cafe...  
\- So what do you want to talk about? - Len asked.  
Miku looked hat him, and tried her best to hide her emotions.  
\- Have you... looked at the exam's result yet? - Miku asked.  
\- The exam... Ah, isn't that the high school's entrance exam? Yes, I've seen it.  
\- What school...are you intending to go? - Miku asked more anxiously.  
\- The... Vocaloid...high school in Tokyo. - Len smiled. - I've never thought I could get into that prestigious school. This news took me aback, really. What about you?   
\- Um... - Miku stuttered. - I only got into a school here in Kansan. I couldn't go to the same school with you.  
So this was the reason why she was so nervous. She had been with Len primary and secondary school, and she hated the idea of being separated with him. Len also understood this. He smiled lightly and talked to his best friend.  
\- Don't worry, Miku-chan. I will always be there for you. If you have any trouble here, call me and I will be there for you. Besides, it isn't like that we would be separated forever. I'll return her once I finish my study, then you can meet me again.  
Len's words are so comforting that Miku smiled back to him. She knew they would meet again no matter what, and she would visit him sometimes.  
\- I'm sorry. I've been too emotional about this. I'm really...really...sorry....  
Len let out a sign of relief.  
\- That's nothing at all. Ok, let's finish drinking your coffee and we have to go home. I got a lot of things on plate since tomorrow is my first day to Vocaloid. I have to leave here this afternoon.  
\- Sure. I'll give you a helping hand. - Miku smiled cheerfully.   
\- Thanks...  
\-------------  
\-------------  
In Tokyo...  
The police station...  
\- We cannot allow this to happen. - A police officer said.  
\- But what can we do right now? - Another officer asked. - This is beyond our control. That yakuza group is a monster. We've lost too much already.  
\- Yeah, chief. We need help from the higher authorities, we can't take it out on our own.  
The chief sighed deeply. He felt so helpless.  
\- No, the authorities won't listen to us anyway. They just cared about some other trivial problems.  
\- So should we give up on them? - A police officer asked.  
\- NO WAY!!!!! WE CAN'T LET THEM TAKE CONTROL OF EVERYTHING. WE'RE THE POLICE FORCE, THE PRIDE OF JAPAN. WE CANNOT LET PEOPLE DOWN.  
\- Father, could you turn your volume down please? I might have a hearing problem if you continue to shout like that. - A boy around sixteen years old step inside the police office. He had black hair and rather brown eyes. His style of dressing was odd, as he was wearing a black jacket with white shirt and a pair of purple trousers. However, he did look intelligent.  
\- Yumma. What are you doing here? - the chief asked his son.  
\- About the yakuza group, would you mind if I lend you guys a hand? - Ignoring his father, Yumma asked the entire police officers.  
Some of them looked at him wide-eye, while others gossiped. All the officers here knew how intelligent he was, comparing with average person. Yumma was known for his sharp deduction and observation. He had helped his father in many cases. Despite all those facts, he was pretty arrogant. Yumma tended to look down on his opponents, so when it came to capture criminals, despite skillful skill, he could hardly capture anyone.  
\- Son, I know you've been waiting for an opportunity to show yourselves but... this isn't a right time. You couldn't capture them with your skill, and about investigating the members, we've tried many ways.   
\- You think I come here without preparing for anything? Dad, I've been investigating the case for quite a while, and I could find a suspect. He had every potential of being a member of the Yami organization. I had his picture with me.  
Yumma put down a picture.  
\- A...A.... - the reaction was unbelievable. Everyone in the office gasped in surprise.  
\- A HIGH SCHOOLER?  
\- Yes. He is about my age. So do you understand what I mean. I can approach him much easier than you guys. All I need you to do is to transfer me to that school.  
Everyone remained quiet. Then the chief started to break the silence.   
\- OK. Do whatever you want, Yumma. But remember not to take too much risk. You can always turn to us for help, and don't undermine your health. Oh, your mother will blow through the roof if she finds out. - the chief sighed in defeat.  
\- Don't worry, dad. I'll do my best. - Yumma smirked.


	2. New school

Chapter 2: New school  
2 years ago...  
The black hair boy was sleeping soundly on the ground. Although he craved for sleeping, the boy couldn't escape from his unending nightmare.  
\- I think he is here. - A voice from distance said. Although it could hardly been heard, the boy somewhat felt uncomfortable. His eyes began to move as if the nightmare had gone worse.  
\- Search in here. Find the boy. - that voice became much clearer.  
\- No... - the boy's body began shaking.  
\- CATCH HIM!!! - This time, the voice came too close not to recognize.   
His eyes opened widely. In front him was a man about his fifty.  
The old man smiled to him. His smile was disgusting... very disgusting...  
\- Haine-kun... I finally catch you.  
The next thing he knew was all black. The man smirked widely. He was like a mad man.  
RING!!!!! His phone rang.  
\- Hello, who are you? - the man said annoyingly.  
\- Shitori, how are things going? Have you caught him yet?  
\- Oh... Boss... I... I managed to catch him. Haine Ren!  
\--------------  
\--------------  
In Tokyo...  
\- Well, this place is so big and modern. - A young boy around his sixteen gasped in disbelief. Len was looking around the platform. This was his first to in such a big cities.  
Ring...ring... His phone began to ring.  
\- Hello?  
\- LEN-KUN!!!!! HAVE YOU BEEN THERE YET????????????  
A loud voice spoke through the phone.   
\- Miku-chan. You don't need to ring me that often. You've just rung two minutes ago.  
\- Sorry. I couldn't stop worrying for you. So have you seen your school yet? - Miku asked excitedly.  
\- Not yet. I've just been here.  
\- Okay... I won't say anything anymore. But you must inform me of your latest news...about your school, the students...the teacher, too!!! It's boring without you here.  
\- OK! - Len smiled halfheartedly.  
\- Yeah.  
As he was talking to his friend on the phone, Len suddenly bumped into someone.  
\- Sorry. I wasn't paying any attention. - Len apologized.  
\- Ah... It's nothing, really. - the man said. Len looked at him. He was a handsome man about his age, but a lot taller. His hair was quite weird. It was purple and very long.  
The man looked at Len for a few minutes and asked:  
\- I guess you must be new here.  
\- Yeah... - Len said embarrassingly. - I have just gone here from Osaka.  
\- Oh? You looked like a highschooler. May I asked who are you?  
\- Well, my name is Kagamine Len. I'm waiting here because my school tell me that there will be someone here to help me with this city... That's all...  
The man smirked.  
\- Does the school tell who will guide you?  
\- Um... - Len thought for a moment. - If I'm not wrong... he is...  
\- Kamui Gakupo? - the strange man asked. Len looked at the man in front of him. He was so tall, that Len couldn't believe that he was in the same grade.  
\- You...you are...  
\- Yes, the one who will guide you in this city.  
\-----------  
Somewhere outside the street...  
\- Oh? Hey, little cutie. Do you want to have some fun tonight? - A bunch of teenagers asked a girl in front of them. This girl had blond long hair and blue eyes.  
\- Eh?? - that person asked them. - What kind of fun?  
The teenagers smiled widely.  
\- You know, some sorts of thing. - One of them came closer and touched the girl's hair.  
\- I know you will like it....  
SLASH....  
The blond girl slashed the man in front of her. His blood was dripping. All the others looked at her frighteningly.  
She leaked the knife.  
\- Blood sure are good, nee?  
\- AHHHH - all of them ran for their lives.  
\- So boring, I thought I would have some fun. - The girl smirked.  
\- Don't get too much attention, Kagamine. - Some one from the shadow talked.  
The girl reverted her attention to that person.  
\- IA-chan... This city is soooo boring.... - the person stepped out of the shadow. She was a beautiful girl with silver hair.  
\----------  
After one hour exploring the city...  
\- So what do you think about this city? - Gakupo asked Len.  
\- Um... it's very fine... I think I'll love to live here... - Len answered. - What else do I need to know?  
\- Nothing much... Recently, there's a dangerous yakuza organization called Yami. Do you know about it?  
\- Yami...? No, not much. I heard it somewhere.   
\- Well, you don't have to worry, the police will catch them soon no matter what.  
\- Eh??? How do you know? -Len was curious.  
\- My best friend is kinda...um... involve in these stuff. I'll introduce you to him tomorrow. He'll come to our class too.  
\- That's great. See ya!!!!!!!   
\---------  
The next day...  
\- Welcome to our class.... - the head teacher said something.  
Len was tired because of the traffic this morning. He was so anxious that he didn't get much sleep last night either.  
He hoped that the first day would be fine, and he wouldn't stand out to much... a peaceful school life was what he wished for. Continuing for about two or three minutes, he yawned.  
\- OK, students. I have given you the permanent seats this semester. Now, please head to your new seat. - The teacher commanded.  
Everyone settled down.   
\- OK, let's go to the introduction part. You, yes the one with blond hair. - The teacher pointed at Len.  
\- Yes, hi everyone. My name is Kagamine Len. I don't have a lot of interests, though. Please to make your acquaintance. - He bowed.  
A girl seated besides him got up.  
\- Good morning, my name is Kagamine Rin. Nice to meet you.  
Len took a glance at the girl whose surname was the same as him. She had short blond hair, and was wearing a lot of clips on her hair. She looked kinda like him. Her eyes were blue, but lighter than that of Len.  
\- Oh? Love at first sight? - A voice suddenly interrupted his thought.  
\- Eh???? - Len's face was red. He turned to look at the person distracting him  
That boy seated in front of Len.   
\- Who are you? - Len asked.  
\- Your classmate, obviously!!!! - the man answered mischievously.  
It's his turn to introduce.  
\- Nice to meet all of you!!!!! My name is Kaito Shion. I hope we'll have a good semester. - the blue-haired boy introduced.  
Len's eyes widened.  
\- Kaito Shion-kun?  
Although his voice was small like whisper, Kaito still heard it. When seating down, he asked:  
\- You...know me?  
Len looked at him.  
He was really Kaito Shion.  
\- You must have forgotten me. - Len smiled weakly.   
The girl sitting next to Len began to say something.  
\- Stop talking please, the teacher is looking at you. - Her voice was clear and calm.  
Len and Kaito took notice of this and straightened up.  
\- Could you please explain why you're talking in my class? - the teacher looked pissed.  
\- We...we just...  
\- Stop excusing! Ms. Kagamine Rin, you sit next to them, could you please tell me what they're talking about?  
Len and Kaito looked at Rin. With a calm face, she said:  
\- Nothing much, teacher. They just exchanged their way of studying, so you don't have to punish them.  
Len and Kaito were quite surprised by Rin's answer. The teacher looked at three of them and shook his head.  
\- Alright, if it's for educational purposes... I will let you off. But stop talking.  
\- Yes,sir. - they both answered simultaneously.  
Just then another student walked into the classroom.  
\- Sorry, teacher. I'm late.  
He had light pink hair, with green eyes.  
As he stepped into the classroom, Len noticed something was strange. Rin, who was looking calm, suddenly turned angry and looked fiercely at the new comer. Kaito smirked annoyingly.  
\- Brat... - He muttered.  
As Len turned his eyes to Rin, the girl was shaking endlessly.  
\- I...will...kill...him... - it's all he can say.


	3. Make your acquaintance

2 years ago...  
Haine Ren was lying unconscious and was taken to a car by a bunch of strangers. He wanted to escape from the narrowness of where he was. He couldn't seem to breathe.  
\- I...want...to...break...free...! - He said in his dream. Though he was unconscious, he knew something had happened to him. This feeling is bugging me to no end... Please let me escape. Suddenly, he heard some noise. Someone was chatting beside him.We've caught this little brat. I wonder how our boss will react to our success. We'll be paid a million. - It was the voice of a man.

\- Yeah, though it's not that hard to pull it off. -Another man said.

 

He could smell tobacco. The smoke from the man was too dense not to be noticed. It was the smell that he disgusted. It reminded him of his father.

 

\- So what about this boy? The boss said we must kill him. What shall we do? I want to make a good killing sometimes.

 

\- No, please finish him quick. I don't want any trouble with the police. - Another person was involved in the conversation.

 

\- OK, we'll finish him now. Pull the car over!!! - The first man said. He took out a knife.

 

Haine Ren was blindfolded. As the car stopped, he smelled dangers. 

 

\- We'll kill this boy right now. 

 

Kill me? What are they talking about? It was something that urged him to wake up and fought back.

 

I can't die in this place... I haven't enjoy my life... My childhood was filled with misfortune... I still want to know more...

 

It was his instict of self-preservation that waked him up. Haine Ren opened his eyes. Everything was dark, as he was blindfolded.

 

No matter what, I will escape them... and get away from here forever. As the men took him off and led him to a small abandoned yard, he knew his chance of escaping was coming near. While they were arguing about how to deal with him, he used up all his last strength to break free from a man's grip.

 

\- Ahh, he has been awaken already.- Those men shouted as they noticed his escape.

 

\- RUN AFTER HIM!!! - their leader shouted.

 

 

Due to his injuries, Ren couldn't run far from the abandoned yard. His body was immensely hurt and he wanted to find a place to rest after 20 minutes of running. He found a huge pipe and hid there. Ren was too exhausted and hungry... he couldn't seem to move any longer. He was desperate, but no longer could enjoy a sleep like before. Sleep meant death to him at this crucial moment. Crossing his fingers, he prayed for a salvation...that those men would give up because if they caught his a second time, he wouldn't be able to escaped. Then he let out a small smirked.

 

How hypocritical... It's not like I believe in those thing... God, Angels and Buddhist... nothing other than a bunch of imagination...

 

He thought that nothing would crop up since he had been through a lot already. But life didn't let him go. A few minutes later, he coud sense the tobacco again.

 

\- I SAW BLOOD HERE... HE MUST BE IN THERE SOMEWHERE. CHECK ALL THE PIPES.

 

Ren widened his eyes. At the same time, he tried his best to stand up to escape.

 

No good. I couldn't stand up. As they went closer and closer to where he was, his heart was beating louder.

 

BA...THUM...BA...THUM...

 

Damn it! Please stop heart.

 

No use. He couldn't be more frightened. 

 

Something suddenly hit him. Ren took a glance down his feet. It was a scoccer ball.

 

\- Sorry! - it was the voice of the boy. He was the same age as Ren... a midschooler.

 

What the hell is he doing here? It has been late already.

 

The boy stared at Ren for a few seconds, he looked at Ren's wound as if he really felt the pain.

 

\- Check there. - the smell of tobacco was stronger. They are coming closer. The boy in front of Ren coudl here it clearly, and he seemed to have understood something. 

 

\- Follow me. - The boy offered Ren a hand.

 

\------------

 

\------------

 

2 years later...

 

\- Hi, my name is Yumma. Nice to meet all of you. - This boy has just entered class a while. It's break time already. Kagamine Len came to Gakupo's desk.

 

\- Oh, Len? What do you want? - Gakupo asked.

 

Len was a little embarrassed.

 

\- Sorry, all of these things are new for me. I wonder if I can talk to you to keep my company.

 

\- Sure. - Gakupo smiled. - So what do you think about our classmates?

 

\- Um, they're normal, since I didn't have a chance to get to know them, the teachers are nice though. - Len thought for a moment. - The person sitting next to me seem quiet and weird.

 

\- You mean the girl named Kagamine Rin? All I heard from my sources is that she has always been quiet and lonely since primary school. Her score are descent, but I heard some rumours about her brother.

 

\- Her brother? - Len asked.

 

\- Yeah, he was involved in some illegal thing and now are at a loose. He made it to the wanted list at the police station.

 

\- Really? - Len asked - Poor her. This must be bad for her.

 

Gakupo looked at Len.

 

\- Wow, I must admit I am surprised by your reaction. Most people would disgust her. She has been lonely recently, so you can talk to her. I think she'll appreciate it.

 

\- Um... - Len said, considered something. Suddenly, someone butted in their conversation.

 

\- Would you mind if I join you? - It was Kaito who was asking.

 

\- Are you Shion Kaito-kun? Nice to meet you. - Gakupo greeted.

 

\- Nice to meet you to, Gakupo-san. What are you guys talking about?

 

\- Nothing actually. - Gakupo denied.

 

\- Hey, I want to ask you something, Kaito-kun. - Len said.

 

\- What?  
\- Do you...know Yumma-kun?

 

\- .... - Kaito thought for a while. - What makes you think so?

 

\- I saw your reaction when we first met. You called him, correct me if I'm wrong, ''brat'', didn't you? - Len asked.

 

\- Well, kinda... - Kaito smirked. - But if you want to know about Yumma, you need to ask this guy Gakupo. 

 

\- Why me? - Gakupo asked innocently.

 

\- Don't play dumb, Kamui-kun. - Kaito smiled. - It's rude not to tell the new comer about your best friend eh?

 

\- Best friend? - Len was confused.

 

\- Hnnn...- Gakupo sighed. - Alright,...

 

\-----------

 

The blond hair girl and the silver hair girl was walking again in the street.

 

\- This is annoying!!! Nothing is fun. - The blond yearned tiredly. - All our clients are a bunch of fool. I want something new.

 

\- Be less annoying. - The silver said. She was calm. - We have received an offer from the boss. Take a look at this, Kagamine.

 

\- Ah, IA-chan, be happy. You're soooo emotionless. 

 

\- Shut up. The vocaloid high school,eh?

 

The blond was someone shooked by this news.

 

\- Do you know something? - The silver asked.

 

\- No...nothing. - The blond replied. - It just that... making an assassination attempt at a high school is quite disturbing.

 

\------------

 

\- A DETECTIVE? - Len exclaimed in disbelief.

 

\- Lower your voice. - Gakupo said.

 

\- I'm sorry, but the fact that a detective like Yumma joined here is quite ... strange.

 

\- He must be up to something. - Kaito concluded.

 

\- Not like I know. - Gakupo glared at Kaito.

 

\- But that doesn't quite explain why Kaito-kun know Yumma-san. - Len still pressed on that fact.

 

\- Well, that's now your turn to explain, Shion-kun. - Gakupo smirked.

 

\- Since when? - As Kaito said that, he walked away.

 

\- Eh?????? What is with you, Shion? - Gakupo pisssed. However, he didn't seem to bother to chase Kaito.

 

\- Bastard.- Gakupo muttered.

 

\- Haha.. - Len let out a small smile. - So do you mind explaining to me...?

 

\- Sure. According to what you see, Shion-kun is mischievous right? And he seems to want to cause troubles everywhere, doesn't him?

 

\- Yeah...

 

\- Actually, he's more than just that... he has been brushing up on the laws recently and involving in some gang in this city. Yumma asked to capture him so that he could find some evidence about his involvement. But he never seems to notice anything about Kaito, not even his background. Yumma often sees Kaito as his opponent. However, recently, Yumma has been involved in other thing.

 

\- Other thing?

 

\- If I'm not mistaken, it's the Yami organization.

 

\-----------

 

At the end of the school day...

 

\- Gakupo-kun, can I ask you a favor? - Yumma approached Gakupo.

 

\- What?

 

Yumma looked around to make sure no one will hear their conversation.

 

\- I want you to keep an eye on a person.

 

\- What's for? - No mission came from Yumma was normal, Gakupo thought.

 

\- I've suspected this person to be a member of Yami.

 

\- And...

 

\- He is in our class and sits quite close to you.

 

\- Who is he? - Gakupo said. He was also curious about the case.

 

Yumma smirked and took out a picture.

 

\- This boy. - He showed it to Gakupo.

 

\- The school's student council president? Dell Honne??? - Gakupo was taken aback.

 

\- Yeah, so keep an eye on him... Bye bye... I have to go... - Yumma smiled.

 

\- Gosh!!! - Gakupo muttered. This is troublesome.

 

\-----------

 

As Yumma was walking home he met some one

 

\- Can I have a minute?- This person was talking to him. This person's face... looked familiar to him...

 

\- Who are you? - Right now, Yumma noticed the danger. The stranger was holding a knife.

 

Not looking good. Tears began to drop down... Yumma was astonished by the reaction of the stranger.

 

\- I...'ve been longing...to...destroy you.

 

\---------

 

Len was walking fiercely. He has forgotten his cellphone at school.

 

\- Thank God. It's here. - He let out a sigh of relief.

 

As he was walking past a yard he noticed someone familiar.

 

\- Yumma-kun? - he asked himself. Another person was with him. The person was holding a knife and ran towards Yumma to stab him. Taking a glance at that person's face, Len was trembled with fear.

 

\- Rin?


End file.
